For the rest of the day
by blacquesironrain
Summary: Deidara and Tobi arguing as usually til Tobi's mask is slapped off during one of their arguments; Hidan being his not so charming self...little bit of Madara in the mix. I'll be back some day!
1. Chapter 1 For The Rest of The Day 1

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE HEREIN…**

**WARNING: RATED: M FOR MATURE ONLY…I HAVE A DIRTY MIND…YAOI; GUY X GUY. LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**SUMMARY: DEIDARA AND TOBI ****ARGUING**** AS USUALLY TIL TOBI'S MASK IS SLAPPED OFF DURING ONE OF THEIR ARGUMENTS; HIDAN BEING HIS NOT SO CHARMING SELF…**

_****__**xcxcxcxcxcxcxc**_

_**I was in the wrong place at the wrong time…For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme…**_

**For the Rest of the Day****...**

**CHAPTER 1-I CAN FEEL THE DEVIL WALKING NEXT TO ME…**

"No T-Tobi! S-Stop, Dammit, un!" Deidara shouted as he tried to escape the tall and the once goofy acting partner of his, "Why are you doing this? Stop hugging me! Dammit!"

_**"I want to play with you Deidara-Sempai!"**_ The orange masked man hummed. His behavior had changed in the last few days towards the blond artist. The once over zealous and childish ninja was now dark and somewhat ominous. _**"I want to play a game with the pretty doll face Sempai."**_

'What's happened to him?' The artist stared at his partner in disbelief, 'Tobi is so different, frightening almost. What does he want from me?'

That is when it hit him…the questions from 3 days ago… the questions that Tobi kept bugging him about and the events that happened after that with that pervert bastard, Hidan.

**3 Days Ago…**

"_Dei-Dei-Sempai_" Tobi sang the blond's name which irritated the artist to no end, "Are you a girl?"

"No! You fool! I'm not a girl!" Hissed the blond through clenched teeth, "Are you completely stupid, un?"

"B-But you are pretty like a girl," he said with a smirk on his face which was hidden behind his colorful mask, "Boys aren't pretty like you, so Tobi believes you must be a girl."

"Shut the fuck up Tobi before I kill you and Pein will have to find me another partner!" shouted the bomber who was reaching in his pouch for some clay, "I'll show you who the bitch around here is and it's not me! You're such a dumbass fuck!"

"Have you even been with a man?" Tobi's one dark eye that could be seen almost twinkled as he asked Deidara this, "Do you like guys with huge dicks?"

There was no shade of red that could describe how bright the little blond turned except thirty shades darker than the reddest rose.

"That's a very stupid question, you dumb fuck, un!" Shouted the now crimson faced blond, "I-I don't fuck guys!"

"_Oh Sempai_," Tobi sung again, "Do they screw you?"

WHACK! The sound from the slap could be heard from one end of the hideout to the other. Deidara had hit Tobi so hard that it knocked his mask off of his face.

"Shut the fu…" Deidara started to yell but stopped. Looking at the unmasked man that stood before him, his face never seen by anyone not even Pein, but there in front of the blond stood an unmasked and quite handsome Tobi.

"Y-Your m-mask," stuttered the artist as he fumbled for words that would not come. The blond could not help but stare at the now red cheek spiky haired man in front of him. 'Tobi is really cute' thought the blond and blushed as he watched the brunette, who was shocked at having his face revealed under these circumstances. Tobi grinned as he bends over to pick up his mask, as he stood back up; an icy chill ran down Deidara's spine. The smile that crept across the tall brunette's face was as eerie as Kisame's if not more so.

"_**You're quite beautiful when you're angry aren't you Sempai?"**_ a voice so malevolent that even Pein would have jumped at hearing it, _**"those crystal blue eyes sparkle more when you're like this."**_

"T-Tobi…" stuttered the frightened blond, "I-Is that you, un?"

The brunette just stared at the pretty artist that was in his sight. Looking him up and down, his one eye lusted for the beauty in front of him. A deep longing could be seen in the once childish Tobi's gaze, but before the blond could really pick up on it, the spiky haired ninja returns to his goofy self and started laughing at the now confused Deidara.

For an instant the blond saw or at least he thought he heard someone else, not this goofball, not this Tobi. Not the fool that always causes him to lose his temper. The 'baka' that pisses him off by saying his name in that singsong way; or bothering him when he is trying to work on his art; watching him every minute of the day; just consistently being around him all the fucking time.

"Are you afraid of me or something, Sempai?" Laughed the brunette who had return to normal (well as normal as it gets for Tobi.)

Shocked by Tobi's strange behavior, Deidara forgets about the clay figure he was making to use on the swirly masked fool and quickly turns to exit the room, stopping at the door long enough to look at the still giggling Tobi who had put his lollipop swirl mask back on his face. The blond could tell that the brunette was grinning underneath the mask which pissed him off.

"You should stop wearing that stupid mask; you have a nice looking face." The blond blushed and shouted back at Tobi before storming out of the room, "But don't talk to me for the rest of day!"

Tobi touches his mask, still smiling beneath it; for you and only you Sempai will I let see this face, chuckling to him self.

Deidara was still fuming as he entered his room, "Why does that fool always get to me, un? He's just a baka like the rest of these assholes around here." huffed the blond as he paced his room's floor, "Thinking of that dumbass always gives me a headache."

The sudden image of an unmasked Tobi flashes in his head, Deidara faces flushes and his heart starts racing. He imagines Tobi without his dark cloak that's covered with crimson clouds, his body a work of art because his face looks like it was crafted by Kami which was perfect so his body must be too. His tall chiseled body that stood over him was hidden behind baggy clothes, those lips against his would be soft and moist and…and…

"Aaarrgh!" shouted the blond as he fisted the air, "What the hell am I thinking? T-That dumbass may have a gorgeous face, but he's still a guy and I don't date men!"

A knock came from the door pulling Deidara from his thoughts. The blond opens it up to find one of the ninja world's biggest asshole on the other side; Hidan.

"Casper, what do you fucking want, un?" Growled the blond as he rolled his lovely blues, "No haunted houses needing a sadistic ghost?"

"Heard you fucking PMSing in here, so I thought I'd bring you some tampons." the pale demon said; whose true purpose in life was to be a total perverted dick. "But I could stick something much thicker inside such a pretty girly faced boy such as you."

"Fuck off you cult worshipping bastard!" spat the blond and flipped the creep off, "Go fuck yourself and leave me alone!"

Everyone knew that Hidan wanted Deidara since he laid his eyes on the young man from the first time he met the artist. He would make remarks that only repulsed the blond. He would lick his tongue out at the young bomber in a lewd and suggestive way. Walk up behind him and grope his tight ass or tell him that he would make him forget anyone else; yes the pale demon was sickening and today was no exception…today Deidara had the unwanted pleasure of having this stupid fuck at his door.

"What did you say?" Hidan's pink orbs flickered at Deidara's blunt statement.

"I said, 'Go fuck your…" Deidara started to repeat himself.

WHACK! Flashes of light danced in the blond's vision as the pale demon quickly back-handed him (AKA Bitch Slapped) Deidara across the face causing him to fell back onto the floor. Stunned the artist tries to get up using his bed for support. WHACK! Hitting the young man again he stumbles and fell onto his bed, almost blacking out from the force of the hit. Hidan steps into the room; closing the door and locking it behind him. He smiled at Deidara who lay dazed on the bed. The pale demon crawls on top of the young man and pins his arms above his head.

"Such a fucking dirty mouth," Hidan grinned and licked his lips, "I like my whores that way."

With wide eyes Deidara fought to get free from the sadist's grip. Kicking and screaming, just trying to get away from this sick fuck.

"Fucking freaky bastard! Don't touch me, un!" screamed the now trembling beauty, "Go find some dead zombie bitch to hump! Get off of me!"

Hidan had become more excited the more Deidara protested his advances. The pale demon's rod budges through his pants as he got harder. He started mumbling some bullshit chant and a few quick hand signs later the beautiful bomber is bound to his bed unable to move as freely as before.

"You dirty son-of-a-bitch; if you touch me I will kill you once I'm free!" Deidara hissed at him, "Keep your fucking hands off of me!"

Hidan's eyes burnt with lust at the blond's threat. Slapping the artist across his pretty face; he places his pale hand around his delicate neck and begins to squeeze. Deidara started to struggle for air; his back arches into Hidan as he slowly begins to black out. His mouth opening and closing for lack of air; tear sit in the corner of his eyes and blur his vision of the pale demon that was choking the life out of him. Mouthing words that will not come; his voice is temporarily gone and soon so will his life if he does not get this sadist freak off of him.

"Listen you fucking back street whore, you're going to enjoy this as much as I do!" Hidan's voice was husky and his eyes were demonic from his arousal which beckons for the blond's body beneath him. He releases the blond from the death hold; bends down and whispered in Deidara's ear, "You can scream all you want, nobody's here except for that fucking baka; Tobi and he's too stupid to do anything to help unless someone tells him too."

Tears from fear and from letting his guard down around this crazy fucker formed in his eyes. Deidara wanted to cry, yet his pride which was about to be taken away from him would not let him. 'How could this creepy bastard get him so easily?' Deidara pondered to himself, 'If I even get out of here, I will never let my guard down again.'

"I'm going to enjoy fucking your bloody hole until you scream from a very painful orgasm." Hidan groaned into Deidara's ear as he be begin to rub his own large erection that was rubbing against his pants. His weight comes down on the small blond beneath him. Ghostly hand trace down the neck and chest of the blond stopping at his breast. Flicking, pinching, and rubbing the artist's nipples underneath his net shirt, until they were hard from the rough abuse.

"S-Stop! Don't! Touch! Me!" Deidara bucks under Hidan's fingers, he hated the pale demon's touch; it sickens him to no end. The tears Deidara had been fighting so hard to hold back slid down his smooth cheeks and his soft lips trembled, "No! Don't touch me, you filthy monster!"

Taking both of his hands, Hidan grasps the collar of Deidara's shirt and rips it open revealing smooth supple skin and erect nipples. The blond turns his head in shame as the ghost's hands slips down to the hem of the blond bomber's pants and with one quick movement jerks them off of his body, leaving the artist naked beneath his lustful gaze. Deidara shivered as Hidan's hands trailed down his body and came to rest at his limp member.

"Oh no, this will never do," Hidan hummed and roughly grabbed Deidara's member. He started pumping him up and down. Licking two of his long fingers and places them at the blond's entrance causing the blond to stiffen, "I want to see the lust in your face."

Hidan's rams his fingers deep into Deidara's warmth; the blond's screams could be heard throughout the hideout. Almost passing out from the pain, the blond pleads for the ghost to remove his fingers, his body shaking as Hidan works his fingers deeper inside him.

"No! Stop! Take it out! It hurts!" sobbed the young artist.

"You're a virgin?" Hidan grinned in surprise at the blond's innocence, "Well you won't be for long. I'll be you first. You'll never want anyone else."

"Aaarrgh! It hurts! Take it out!" cried the blond as he bit his lip, tasting the blood that now seethed into his mouth, "You're hurting me! Stop!"

"We've just started and see you're getting hard." Hidan smiled at his handiwork and continued pumping the bomber even harder. "Besides I like hearing you beg me to stop. I want to hear your deepest moan of pure pleasure from the pain that my cock is going to give you, little slut."

"I-I would rather die than have your dick inside of me, un!" Deidara throat was dry, but he managed those words to let Hidan know how he felt about his offer, "Go suck a corpse's dick, you fucking asshole!"

"Dead. Alive. Half Dead. Male. Female. I don't give a fuck about how you feel." Hidan's words were icy; laced with venom and lust as he thought about fucking a half dead blond, "One way or another I will have you. Willing or not, you tight ass now belongs to me.

'_**I can feel the devil walking next to me,'**_ Deidara thought, _**'and he's going to rape and kill me.'**_

The death dealer slips two more fingers inside the blond's virginal entrance and watched blood trickle down from it. Moving his fingers in and out, he hit a bundle of nerves and caused the artist to see stars. Pain and pleasure did mix together, but Deidara hated his body for giving in to the assault.

"P-Please…S-Stop!" he cried, "I'm going to come…Please stop, un!"

"I want to taste your sweet nectar, give me all of your delicious cum, whore!" Hidan commanded as he placed his warm wet mouth around Deidara's weeping erection. The ghost started bobbing his head up and down, drinking in and savoring the sweet taste of his crying victim. He watched as Deidara's body buck under his action, knowing the blond would not last much longer.

"I-I coming, un! S-Stop, P-Please!" cried the beautiful blond, "I-I don't want to com…"

Slowing his pace, Hidan tortures the blond by grabbing the base of his penis to keep him from coming right at that moment and said in a devious voice, "I want you to…beg me…to let you come."

The lust was taking over the young blond's mind and the pain was still there but mixed with an unbelievable pleasure and Deidara wanted a release, not caring how he got it at that moment either. Swallowing, the blond looks at the ghost with pleading eyes and shaking his head, his stomach tightens as his body begs him to be released form this torture.

"P-Please…H-Hidan...Please let me c-c-come, un." Tears rolled down Deidara's face as he trembled in Hidan's hand. His pride was gone. He had been molested by this monster and soon he was going to brutally rape him and possibly be killed by Hidan. No one would care; he would just be replaced just like Sasori. "Please let me come Hidan-Sama…"

"Good Boy" smiled the pale demon, "Come for me my little slut."

Running his long tongue up and down the blond's length, Hidan quickly engulfs his victim's shaft in his hungry mouth. Sucking hard and fast, Hidan could feel the artist's load moving through the vein in his cock.

"AAAHHH! UNN!" Deidara had reached his climax. "AAAHHH! UN!"

Shame plastered the young bomber's face as the ghost drank his sweet honey from his rod. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Hidan's mouth move along his softening rod. Dazed and dizzy from his ordeal, Deidara watched as the pale man stood up to undo his own pants; pulling out his own large erection. The young man's eyes became wide with terror as the realization that Hidan's big cock would rip him wide open. Panic kick into overdrive as the artist's fight or flight instincts kicked in.

"No! Don't touch me! Get away from me, pervert!" screamed the blond, "Someone help me! For Kami's sake, help me, un!"

"Fight all you want, little slut!" panted the ghost, "I told you that no one will help. They just don't care about little whores like you. I'm going to enjoy fucking your tight ass!"

Positioning himself at Deidara's virginal entrance, Hidan was about to steal the only thing the bomber had left of him self. Just a Hidan was about to ram his rock hard monster cock into the blond's innocence, the door is kicked open.

BANG! Who else but 'Tobi the Baka' would dare to kick anyone's door down, but for once the blond was relieved that the baka did not listen to him about not talking to him for the rest of the day. Thank You Kami!

"_Deidara-Sempai!"_ Tobi even when he knew the blond was mad at him would sing his name and still now it was annoying, but a welcomed annoyance none the less." _Deidara-Sempai_, Tobi needs to talk to you. Tobi wants to say that he is sorry for making you mad at him and that Tobi is a good…boy…"

Tobi's voice trails off as the brunette spotted the blond bound up on his bed with the pale ghost man over him. Tobi hated the ghost man because he really creped his Sempai out even when he did not say so, Tobi knew that Deidara hated the ghost man.

"Get out of here you fucking dick weed!" Hidan shouted, "Can't you see that I'm busy mother fucker!"

The brunette did not hear the pale demon's rant. All he could see was_** his**_ Sempai. He saw that the blond was upset and did not want the creepy Hidan bastard near him; the pleading in the artist's eyes told him so.

"_**What are you doing to Deidara?"**_ Tobi's voice deepens and became dark like before. _**"Get the hell away from Deidara!"**_

Hidan smirked as if this fucking ass wipe thinks by changing his voice will stop him from obtaining the blond's tight ass. Before the fanatical cult worshipping fuck could respond, Hidan is slammed head first into the nearest wall. Tobi presses the pale man's now bleeding head so hard against the wall that it starts to crack. Delivering quite a few punches to the pale one's back and ribcage, then with one quick and powerful jab Tobi punctures the lung of ghost man, causing him to cough up blood and wheeze for air.

"_**I know that you can't die, but I'll make your life a living nightmare if you ever touch Deidara again, you zombie bastard!"**_ Tobi hissed as he released Hidan, _**"Get the fuck out of my sight before I rip you into a million pieces!"**_

Hidan slumps to the floor, gazing up he saw one eye peering back at him through the hole in the orange swirly mask. The menacing eye glow an unbelievable red and within it carried the promise of hell that no amount of worshipping to his god could save him from. Hidan shivered as he stared at the once childish Tobi. Gathering his clothes and releasing Deidara from the jutsu, Hidan scurries from the blond's room without a word.

Turning around Tobi saw Deidara curled up on the bed; his eyes closed and tears trickling down his soft features. Tobi walks over only to be greeted with the artist's back.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me for the rest of the day, baka?" the artist mumbles to the brunette. Tobi reaches out to grab his Sempai's shoulder but stops.

"Sempai…" the brunette started but turns to leave.

"T-Tobi?" Deidara whispered his name, "Thank You."

"You're Welcome, Sempai." Tobi whispered back and left the blond to rest.

"You_** really**_ are a Good Boy…" the blond said as he drifted off to sleep in the empty room.

_****_

Hope you like the story, it's the first one I ever posted and I will try to write more. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors. This story has been edited a little from the first time I posted it and two more chapters have been added…Enjoy and review. Thank you. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 For The Rest of The Day 2

_****_

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO**** OR ANYTHING ELSE HEREIN…**

**WARNING: RATED: M FOR MATURE ONLY…I HAVE A DIRTY MIND…YAOI; GUY X GUY. LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**SUMMARY: DEIDARA AND TOBI ARGUING AS USUALLY TIL TOBI'S MASK IS SLAPPED OFF DURING ONE OF THEIR ARGUMENTS; HIDAN BEING HIS NOT SO CHARMING SELF…**

**Like I said before I think I want**** to add one or two more chapters to this story…so here goes nothing…I was listening to Savage Garden's Crash and Burn; It was an inspiration…Deidara is to Sorrow and Angst as Tobi is to Love and Happiness. Enjoy! ;)**

_****_

**Chapter 2****- You're not Alone…**

Whispered in the darkness… "Tobi"

There is no answer; just silence.

"Tobi" called the voice again, "Please don't leave me alone, un."

Evil laughter is heard in the darkness and pale arms wrap around the slender frame; almost crushing him in their embrace. A wet tongue slid down his neck and onto his bare shoulder; pain soon follows along with the scent of blood in the air.

"Tobi's not here you little bitch!" crackled the man, "You're all alone with me."

"Hidan!" gasped Deidara, "Get away from me, un!"

Pulling the blond closer to his chest, the immortal rips the artist's clothes from his body, manically laughing as young clay master's pleads fall on deaf ears. Forcing Deidara to the ground Hidan quickly removes his own pants and positions him self at the young artist's entrance.

"This is going to hurt a lot, slut!" smirked the pale demon "I want to hear you scream like the fucking whore you are!"

"No! Don't touch me!" Deidara fought trying to get free from the immortal, "Get the he…"

WHACK! Hidan slaps the beauty across his face causing his eyes to tear up and for his lip to bust open. Hidan bends down shifting his body so his hard rod is pressing against the young man's tight hole. Deidara's eyes widened as he tenses up. Hidan senses the fear radiating off the artist; he can smell it and he wants to taste it. He licks the blood away that pools at the corner of Deidara's lip; making the blond shiver in disgust.

Hidan sits back up causing his cock to barely slide into the warmth that is the blond's untouched ass. He almost loses it when he feels the tight ring muscles around his tip contract. Hidan wants to pound into the artist right then and there, but decides on slowly torturing the beauty beneath him.

"Please! Stop, un!" cried Deidara as he felt his body being invaded by the foreign object, "Why are you doing this?"

WHACK! Slapping Deidara again, Hidan took his free hand and pinched the artist's nipples until they were hard, then he licked and sucked them all the while watching the bomber squirm under him.

"Tobi save me!" Deidara whimpered and cried into the darkness, "Help me...ARRGH!"

"Scream for me, Bitch!" Hidan commented ramming his rod in all the way to the base, "Scream so my God can drink from your blood and pain!"

"AAAHH!" wailed the blond as his innocence is taken away in one swift movement, "T-Tobi! Help m-me! AAAHH!"

"SEMPAI!" shrieked a spiky haired brunette as he shoots up from his bed. A thin layer of sweat covers his body and slightly wets his sheets. Looking around the faintly lit room, he searches for his sempai. Noticing the small lump under the covers on the bed across the way, Tobi is relieved to see long golden locks peeking out from under them.

"..." The orange wearing masked man whispered to him self, "It was just a bad dream."

"Mmmm" a voice mumbled from under the covers, "Shut up and go to sleep Tobi, un!"

"Sorry Sempai…" Tobi sighed, "Tobi was having a dream."

The masked man had been having dreams lately about the artist, but they had taken a detour from the pleasant ones that he was use to having; three days had passed and since the incident with that pale bastard, Hidan, and Tobi's pleasant dreams of Deidara had turned into one repeated nightmare since that fucking fiend tried to rape the beautiful bomber; and the worse part of the dream was that the raven haired man could not save the blond from the pale demon. Was the nightmare trying to warn him that the cult worshipping freak had not given up on hurting _**his**_ Sempai or was he just being overly paranoid? Hell, he did not know, but he was going to protect what was _**his**_; Deidara.

"T-Tobi…" Deidara whispered, breaking Tobi from his thoughts, "W-What was your dream about? Was i-it bad, un?"

"It's nothing Tobi can't handle. Tobi's sorry for waking Sempai up." He smiled under his mask that he even wore while he slept; Deidara was being nice and he knew that the blond was still rattled from the events that happened earlier that week; the blond was trying to be tough, but underneath he was scared…scared that he was too weak…scared that the demon would come back.

"You didn't wake me up, un?" Deidara voice was gentle towards Tobi, "I can't…I don't want to sleep."

"S-Sempai…It's because of the ghost man, isn't it?" The dark chocolate haired ninja watched his partner for any changes in his body language.

Deidara tensed when Tobi mention the accursed man that had not only invaded his body, but now Hidan was even in his dreams; terrorizing the artist behind his own lids; making his life unbearable at a time of rest. He did not know if he could keep going on like this; every time Deidara closed his sapphire eyes; the pale demon's face was there.

"Sempai?" Tobi stood to walk over to the blond that was now in a trance. The brunette gentle touches the artist's shoulder; under the covers, he felt Deidara shaking and then tenses up. This is not the reaction he wanted from the artist; he had to fix the bomber's heart; he had to fix his soul or Deidara would never be his.

"Tobi…you…need…to…go back to sleep, un." Deidara was trying not to cry; trying not to show any signs of weakness, not even in front of Tobi, "I…I…I'm…fine."

"Tobi is a good boy," he said running his fingers through soft golden locks, "Tobi will protect Sempai from any who want to harm him."

Tears fall freely from the once brilliant blues of the artist; he felt so ashamed and alone; he felt that no one would care about him being molested by that sadistic fuck, Hidan; that there was no purpose in him being there except for that perverted bastard's needs. He felt worthless; he felt used; he felt dirty. Hell, once Hidan was done with him, others would do the same thing to him; abuse and use, and pass him to the next one until he was completely broken and of no use to anyone; then…then that is when they would finally end his miserable existence;_** that**_ is when he would finally be free from everything…_**everything.**_

"Deidara-Sempai feels he is all alone," said the brunette as he entered the blond's bed and wrapped his arms around him, "but Tobi will always been here for him; he's not alone, because I love you, Deidara."

_Crash and Burn…_

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart…_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door_

_And you feel like you can't take anymore…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump; I won't let you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash;_

_Then crash and burn, you're not alone…_

_When you feel all alone _

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You caught in a one way street with the monsters in you head_

_When hopes and dreams is far away _

_And you feel like you can't face the day…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump; I won't let you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash;_

_Then crash and burn, you're not alone…_

_Cause there has always been heartache and pain_

_When it's over; you'll breathe again; you'll breathe again…_

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump; I won't let you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash;_

_Then crash and burn, you're not alone…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump; I won't let you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash;_

_Then crash and burn, you're not alone…_

_No, no you're not alone…_

For some reason or another Deidara did not have the urge like he normally does to kick Tobi out of his bed for the umpteenth time since he has roomed with the masked man; his warm embrace was comforting to the tired body of the blond; it was like a sleeping pill; the closer Tobi pulled Deidara to his unbelievable well toned body; the drowsier the bomber became, was Tobi's body, that felt so _**good**_ against his own, making the bomber sleepy? Deidara did not know nor did he care.

"Deidara, please take comfort in my arms." Tobi whispered the artist's name. Removing his mask, Tobi nuzzled the back of Deidara's head; he had always loved the way Deidara smelt of jasmine and rosewater incense; it was a calming scent to smell over all the other strong ego laced scents in the hideout, "Lean and rest your head in them anytime you need to find some joy and happiness."

Fuck, he had found his joy and happiness in the bed right behind him, and he was getting really hot; _**really not of this world, oh my fucking please forgive me, Kami this can't be happening hot.**_ He did not know how much more he could take from the brunette's hot breath that blew in his hair; on the back of his neck; or even his ear. If Tobi did not stop breathing on him, he was going to come just from this small contact with the man. Fuck! Deidara, just wanted to go to sleep; it had been a long week from hell, Thank you very much, Hidan, and sleep was a welcome change, but no, here comes Tobi with his sexy ass getting into his bed and rubbing up against him; when all Deidara wanted to do was go to sleep without anyone or some rock hard thing sticking him in his back; in his bed disturbing his fucked up dreams…Wait…What rock hard thing sticking him in the back?

"T-Tobi, um um um? W-What's that poking me in my…umm…back?" Deidara questioned nervously, "D-Do you have…unm…un…you know…a…hard-on?"

"…"chuckles softly in Deidara's red tipped ears, and inhales the aroma of the blond's hair, "…"

"Oh…I see…uh-huh…" the artist's started to tremble a little.

"Is that what you want me to have for you, Deidara-Sempai?" Tobi said rubbing up against the timid blond, "You're so cute when you're nervous."

"D-Don't do that or call me cute, un!" Deidara pouted, his cheeks flushing a brighter red, "I-I'm not cute!"

"Ok-Ok…" Tobi chuckled, kissing the back of Deidara's neck, "Then how about _**fine**_? Cause you are so _**fine**_."

"W-What are you doing, Tobi?" questioned the now trembling blond.

"What does it feel like I'm doing, _**Deidara-Sempai**_?" Tobi said in a velvety voice, "Doesn't it feel good?"

Hell yeah this felt wonderful; nothing like when that dirty wad Hidan was touching him; Deidara felt like the devil was walking next to him when he is in the company of the cult worshipping bastard. With Tobi he felt like Kami was right there protecting him; caring for him; loving only him. This is what the blond had been looking for all this time, and all this time the behavior that Tobi had been annoying him with; was not silliness, but his way of protecting the artist. Always around him; bugging him when he was trying to work on his art; always finding him when he was along; always watching out for him; never ceasing to be in the right place at the right time. Yes, Tobi was annoying at times and yes he did like to irritate the blond, but no he had never harmed him in anyway, and from the jest of it Tobi never would.

Turning over to face Tobi, sapphire eyes met deep soul gazing black onyx ones. Tobi's beautiful eyes held kindness, hope, joy, and true love only for the blond that was in front of him. Deidara had never seen this look in anyone's eyes that looked upon him before; all he ever saw in others' eyes was anger, despair, sadness, and a desire to do him harm; physically and emotionally; not what he was seeing at this very moment; not once had anyone cared enough to simply love him for who he was. Beyond anything else, this feeling that he was enduring right then and there was wonderful; hell it was everything he expected it to be and despite all that had happened the blond had fallen head over heels in love with the _**baka**_ that is Tobi; _**his **_Tobi.

"T-Tobi…I want my first time to be with someone who loves me and I love them as well…" pausing the blond looks longingly into pitch black eyes and smiles tenderly, "I want you to be that person, un."

"I've waited along time to hear you say that, Deidara." Tobi smiled back and kissed the blond's forehead, "I have and will always love you with all my heart."

"…", tears of true happiness roll down the artist's cheeks, "I…Love…You, too."

Tobi kisses away the tears that mark the artist's lovely face. He then moves to his soft waiting lips; licking and pecking them oh so lightly, seeking permission to enter the warm wet carven of Deidara's mouth; tasting a sweetness that could never be found in this world. Deepening the kiss; the brunette pulls the blond as close as he possibly can and breathes hope into his once dismal world, only breaking the bond to refill their lungs with much needed air.

"Damn…Tobi…!" panted the blond, "That was…wow…incredible!"

"I'm just getting started Sempai," Tobi cooed into the artist's ear, "If you liked that then you'll love what I'm going to do to you next."

_****_

That's all for now kids. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be getting down and dirty, but until then stay with me…Thank you all for reading. Will update ASAP... ;)


	3. Chapter 3 For The Rest of The Day 3

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE HEREIN…**

**WARNING: RATED: M FOR MATURE ONLY…I HAVE A DIRTY MIND…YAOI; GUY X GUY. LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**SUMMARY: DEIDARA AND TOBI ****ARGUING**** AS USUALLY TIL TOBI'S MASK IS SLAPPED OFF DURING ONE OF THEIR ARGUMENTS; HIDAN BEING HIS NOT SO CHARMING SELF…**

**Well****, ****kids here's the final chapter for all of those who have waited so patiently for it… Thank you and Enjoy! ;)**

_****_

Previous Chapter…

Tobi kisses away the tears the mark the artist's lovely face. He then moves to his soft waiting lips; licking and pecking them oh so lightly, seeking permission to enter the warm wet carven of Deidara's mouth; tasting a sweetness that could never be found in this world. Deepening the kiss; the brunette pulls the blond as close as he possibly can and breathes hope into his once dismal world, only breaking the bond to refill their lungs with much needed air.

"Damn…Tobi…!" panted the blond, "That was…_**WOW**_ …incredible!"

"I'm just getting started Sempai," Tobi cooed into the artist's ear, "If you liked that then you'll love what I'm going to do to you next."

_**x**__****_

_**For life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away…**_

**Chapter 3-Ecstasy**

Tobi' mouth trailed down Deidara's neck; sucking and nipping at sensitive flesh; licking away any painful memories that once graced such pure skin. Inhaling the exotic scent of sweet spices; an alluring aroma lingered in his nostrils as he took in the blond's fragrance; so pure; so innocence; so heavenly. How could this beautiful creature not be wanted or loved? Just being near him was mind blowing; his soft features and artistic ways were in them selves, unique by any means.

Deidara's love for life was intoxicating to say the least; but that too was beginning to wear down due to the fact of the way he had be treated most of his life; a person can only take so much and then…and then they shatter into a million broken pieces, unable to be made whole again. Was that what this world was trying to do to _**his **_Deidara? Tobi's heart sunk a little; knowing that the artist was trying to keep afloat in this lifestyle; a lifestyle, mind you, he did not want in the first place.

Pulling the blond's shirt over his head, Tobi stares at flawless skin that had been touched gently by the sun; soft and smooth, waiting to be caressed by the brunette's ungloved hands; waiting to be kissed, sucked, taken, and most of all; loved. Removing the blond's pants, Tobi could not help but smile; he could see that underneath Deidara's boxers, the blond was already hard from the sensual kiss he gave him earlier. Gently stroking the fabric covered shaft, Tobi watches the blond's lovely eyes close and arch into his touch; moaning at the slightest pleasure that he is bring the artist. Oh how he was going to enjoy this moment and every moment thereafter with the little bomber. Tobi released the artist's waist length hair that he usually wore in a pony tail; it fans out like a river of spun gold on the dark red sheet sheets beneath the bomber; which only complemented his beauty more. Tobi finally removed the last article of clothing from Deidara; at last he had his naked angel in front of him and he wanted to take in everything about him.

"T-Tobi, you're making me nervous, un." Deidara blushed trying to cover his body, "Don't stare at me."

"You're so beautiful, Sempai." Tobi said moving the bomber's hands away from his body, "Let me see you; all of you. Don't hide from me."

"…" Deidara gulped down the knot trying to forming his throat.

"There's no need to be nervous around me, Sempai." Tobi hummed as his fingers traveled down the naked angel's form, "You're the picture of perfection and I want to have this memory forever."

Slipping between Deidara's silky smooth legs, Tobi bends down and starts kissing the blond's slim neck; earning a soft whimper; his fingers continue to dance along sensitive skin coming to rest at pert nipples. Flicking his fingers over the nubs; circling and lightly pinching them until his angel moans in delight; bucking under the brunette's merciful touch.

"T-Tobi…please, un." Deidara moaned; his voice was lustful, "Take off your clothes. I want to see you, too."

The brunette was more than happy to comply with the blond's request; Standing up beside the bed, Tobi removes his garments; the body that Deidara had pictured in his mind stood before him in all its naked glory; well defined abs; chiseled chest and a cute sexy ass; Thank you, Kami for the beautiful man that stood before the artist. Deidara could not take his eyes off Tobi's body; it was magnificent and it was all for him; Kami had made the brunette just for him.

"Do you like what you see, Sempai?" Tobi grins and positions his head in between the angel's leg.

"…umm…un" was all the blond could manage to said as Tobi slowly wrapped his hand around the bomber's rock hard cock.

The brunette starts pumping the shaft of the blond; gliding up and down; firm enough for the other to feel his touch, but gentle enough to tease him a the same time. Oh gods, and if that was not enough, he lightly pecks the weeping tip with his soft lips; teasing the slit with his wet tongue; letting it drag around the head so slowly; driving the other insane with desire that he never knew was possible.

"Ummm, Tobi," moaned the blond as he bucked his hips, "That feels sooo good."

"Suck." Tobi commended as he held up three fingers to Deidara's lips. The blond took them in without hesitation; sucking and licking until they were well lubricated with his saliva; all the while making the brunette harder with each suck.

"Just relax, Sempai." Tobi said softly, "You might feel some discomfort at first, but it will get better, I promise."

Tobi places one finger at the blond's entrance; teasing the puckered ring at his back side. He can feel the young man tense up from his touch, but relaxes some, but not for long as the dark haired man slips his first finger inside the angel's warmth; he continues to stroke the artist's cock to detract him from the uncomfortable feeling. Inserting a second finger; scissoring the blond bombshell; he pumps the blond faster. Deidara is in pain until Tobi hits a bundle of nerves that about send the angel over the edge with pleasure; bucking up off the bed, Deidara moans as sparks shoot through his mind; this was nothing like before; nothing like what Hidan had done; this was different somehow and it felt wonderful. He moaned louder each time Tobi hit his special spot; damn this was great and he wanted more; with each thrust of Tobi's fingers, Deidara would meet him in time; rocking his body to the rhythm of being finger fucked. Finally Tobi added the third finger; which pushed Deidara over the edge to ecstasy.

"Aaaahh…Tobi…un!" Deidara moaned and bucked his hips, "Aaaahhh!

"You're so sexy, Sempai." Tobi's voice was heavy with lust and desire, "I want to taste your sweetness; I want you to come for me."

Placing his hot mouth over the sensitive angel's cock; he bobs his head in time with his pumping and thrusting; sucking the nectar from the blond's rod; causing him to explode into a mind melting orgasm from heaven.

"TOBI!AAAHH! UMMM!" Deidara cried as his seed spilled into Tobi's waiting mouth, "TOBI! UMMM! AAAHH!"

Deidara's body shook as he rode the wave of his orgasm out. Panting hard from his climax, the blond's eyes rolled back in his head; he had never experienced anything like that before; it was beyond belief.

"You taste good, Sempai." Tobi smiled as he licked the remaining cum off his fingers, "I like it when you say my name."

"T-Tobi…" Deidara panted trying to catch his breath, "T-That…was...incredible…"

Raising Deidara's hips; Tobi licks the blond's tight entrance, sliding his tongue in and out the sweet puckered hole; wetting it and making it slippery. Deidara moaned as Tobi prepared him for his stiff rod; causing the bombshell to tremble in anticipation. Deidara shivered as his mind when wild from the thought of the spiky haired man making love to him; holding him; penetrating his virginal entrance. Yes, the blond was a little scared, but he knew that Tobi would never harm him; that in fact the dark eyed man was in love with him and only him. Deidara could hardly wait for those strong muscular arms to embrace him; hold him close to that sexy chiseled body; Deidara started getting hard again just from the thought itself.

"Enough…with…the…tongue, un." Deidara groaned out, "I…need…you, Tobi. Take…me…now."

"As you wish, Sempai." Tobi smirked as he positioned him self in between the artist's leg; kissing him on his neck and shoulder, and teasing his nipples ever so lightly, "This is going to hurt, just tell me when to you want me to stop and I will."

"O-Ok." Deidara smiled nervously at the handsome man; relaxing as much as possible.

"Ready?" Tobi asked as he placed his hard cock against the wet entrance of the blond, "I'll go slowly."

Steadily Tobi slips his lengthy rod into the moist carven of the blond; reaching the first ring of tight muscles; almost losing it from the warmth and feel of the blond around his cock. He felt the blond tense up; gripping on to Tobi's shoulders; digging his nails in creating red marks on the brunette's skin. Tobi kisses the blond to distract him as he fully sheath him self within tight hole.

"Aaahh! Aaarrgh!" Deidara cried into Tobi's mouth; it hurt more than he thought it would; Tobi is so big. Tears slid down porcelain cheeks as the blond shuttered into the brunette's kisses, "Humph! Aaahh! Aaarrgh!"

"Are you all right Sempai?" Tobi asked and kissed away the dewy drops that ran down the beauty's face, "Do you want to stop?"

Deidara could not believe the kindness that Tobi was showing him; how could he had been so mean to someone that show him only love? How could he have been so blind from this man's affections? He could not believe that he almost missed it. The blond knew that he would truly be happy with Tobi for the rest of his days; that even if this was his last day in this world, that Tobi had made it the most wonderful day of his young life and he would never forget it.

"No, un." Deidara said letting out the breath that he was holding, "Just give me a moment, please."

Tobi waited for the artist to adjust to his size before he continued; moving slowly in and out; picking up his pace as he pounded into the blond increasing his speed; searching for that special spot.

"OH KAMI!" Deidara cried out, "TOBI, YES!"

"Bingo!" Tobi smirked, "Found it."

Lifting one of the blond's legs over his shoulder, Tobi angles his body so he can go deeper inside the artist's precious being; causing the beauty to moan louder; bucking underneath the dark haired man. Tobi leans in to kiss Deidara deeply and to pump him harder; causing a throaty moan to escape from the beauty's lips. Grabbing Deidara's dripping member, Tobi starts stroking him in time with his thrust; twisting his hand up and down the young man's rod; making him putty in his hands.

"To…bi…I'm…going…to…" a lustful voice moaned, "I…don't…think…I…going last much…longer."

"Come for me, Sempai." Tobi panted kissing the blond, "You're voice is so beautiful when you moan."

Slowing his pace, Tobi struck the bundle of nerves each time he passed over them, causing Deidara to match his thrust in return; bringing his hips down to meet the brunette's throbbing cock; his own aching and begging for release; leaking and dripping more and more of its enticing nectar onto the flat stomach of the blond; placing one of his own mouth hands over the head of his penis, Deidara slipped a wet tongue over the slit as Tobi pumped hard into his heavenly hole. The blond's body tensed; a wave of unbelievable pleasure washed over him as his orgasm pushed through his body; causing him to arch off the bed and into Tobi.

"TOBI…AAAHH…I'M COMING! UMMM!" Deidara screamed in orgasmic delight, "TOBI! I'M COMING! UMMM!

Deidara's seed erupts all over the two ninja's stomach and chest; his muscles tighten around Tobi's large rod; making the spiky haired man spill his hot seed inside the beauty; coating the bombshell's inner being with his own love juices.

"SEMPAI…OH KAMI…I'M COMING, TOO!" Tobi said burying his cock to the base deep within the artist, "DEIDARA …I'M…COMING!"

Two precious souls lay beside each others; they had experienced true ecstasy as they came down form their orgasmic high; an artist that had almost been broken, finally finding his true muse and the muse who never give up, finally finding the true artist. Deidara was searching all this time for someone that was there the whole time; Tobi continually waiting for the blond to finally see him.

Strong arms pulled the sleepy artist into a warm embrace; gentle kisses are place on top of a golden halo of soft silky hair; and words of reassurance are whispered into Deidara's ear; words of hope; words of happiness and joy; words of true _**love**_.

"_**I Love You, Deidara**_," a deep voice with velvety undertones whispers, "_**I have for a long time and will continue until the end of time.**_"

"I Love You, Tobi," Deidara replied back not noticing the other's voice due to his recent activities and being a little drowsy, "but it's time to go to sleep, we have tomorrow off, so we can talk later."

"Tobi is a good boy," he said in his normal goofy voice, "but Tobi doesn't want to talk to Deidara-Sempai tomorrow…"

"Why not?" pouted the blond looking up at the grinning man, "What are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Tobi is going to be making love to Deidara-Sempai _**for the rest of the day**_."

_****_

Well that's it kids; hope you enjoyed it. Will be writing more stories about this pairing and others soon; also will be posting more and updating others ASAP…until then…I pray this computer holds out; need to get a new one, this one is on it's last leg…anyway, please review and stay tune. Thank You! ;)


End file.
